Them
by cinderellasmonkey
Summary: When he and she become a they.


Her feet had been hanging off the edge of a building. Her feet had been walking out of the precinct for the last time. Her feet had been wandering around New York City. Her entire being wondering how she was going to talk to him after what he said. "I'm done." Well she wanted the exact opposite; she wanted to begin. Start a new chapter that involved her and him and_ them_. And before she knew it, her feet had carried her to his front door, and her fist raised itself and knocked on his door.

His feet carried him to the door before he was even aware of what he was doing. He wasn't thinking about the possibility of her being on the other side. His feet were rooted to the spot.

Her feet, however, were shifting out of nervousness and excitement.

"Beckett, what do you want?"

She had no doubt about her answer, "You."

To say she jumped into him would only be a _slight_ exaggeration. On the tips of her toes, she kissed him and hoped, oh so desperately, that he would kiss her back. He did, oh thank God he did. He_ was._

He couldn't move, could barely register what was happening. All he felt was her lips. God this woman was going to destroy him. He couldn't bear to kiss her back, but it was the only thing he wanted to do. His lips had their own mind and were doing exactly what he wanted but couldn't bear.

She broke the kiss. Good thing, because his heart was about a second away from exploding. But she's touching him. She just keeps touching his cheeks and his shoulders and she's breathing down his chest, and how is he still standing? This is all a dream, that's the only thing that makes sense.

"I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry." It's a mantra in her head flowing out of her mouth and she needs, more than anything for him to believe her and just have her. _Take me back, that's all I want, all I need._

Leaning in for another kiss, there's not even a second of connection before he's pushing her back. The control she's trying to maintain is slipping a little bit faster.

He looks at her then. He looks at the tear tracks on her cheeks and the little puddles in her eyes. Her gorgeous _gorgeous_ eyes. The labored breathing of her chest as he fights to catch the breath she stole right out of him. She's letting him look. She's letting him see her vulnerable and pleading. And _God, she's stunning._

"What happened?"

_The ever forward Castle_. On the inside she's rolling her eyes, but on the outside she just wants to collapse because he's willing to listen. God, she's hurt him so much and he's still willing to listen.

"He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died, and all I could think about was you... I just want you."

Her body is swaying toward him, as it always does. But this time she doesn't resist his pull. She gets up on her toes like she wants to kiss him, but she just can't. She can't kiss him. She wants to, more than anything, but without knowing for sure what he feels anymore, well she's not sure she could handle it. After a moment of rest, she brushes her thin fingers across the corner of his mouth. This feels like years, waiting for him. In reality it probably hasn't even been five minutes. God, how has he waited so long? How is she worthy of him? A crack of lightning shakes her from her thoughts.

And then he's everywhere.

Her back to the door, his chest pressed gloriously to hers. And he's kissing her. God, yes, he's kissing her and she is kissing back and nothing has ever been so right. Her fingers in his hair and his on her sides and face. Their hips colliding. Both holding on for dear life.

He moves down to her neck and she feels like she has to crawl up into him, this man, this beautiful man is completely remaking her world. She grips his shoulders and can barely contain the sounds she's so desperate to make. So desperate to show him what he does to her.

She goes back to kiss him, taste him, but he's having none of that. He can't stay still. The nine-year old on a sugar rush still coming out in this intimate moment. His hands are tearing her apart. She's never felt so undone yet so safe. And if this is life with Richard Castle, then goddamn, she wants him forever.

He works his way down to her collarbone from that delicious spot on her neck, and he opens his eyes. He's inches away from the scar that has been keeping them apart. He needs to see it. He needs to see that she's here and God, she's still here with him._ And holy shit, he just made out with Kate Beckett. Damn._ He opens up her blouse, doesn't even care, because he needs this. And there it is. My God, there it is. It's the only thing he can see. Never mind that he just unbuttoned her shirt or that it's in between her breasts. She's beautiful. God, how is a mortal human being so beautiful and amazing and how is he worthy of her? Well whatever, cause she came to his door, and she kissed him. He's done asking questions about that right now.

She brings her hand up to grab his. She places his hand on top of the scar, realizing what he needs before he does. It's there under his fingers, and he can feel the erratic beat of her heart. Proof that she is alive, that she's here with him.

She lifts her hand from his and touches his chin, bringing him in for a slow kiss. A kiss full of so many emotions that their knees flutter. They break apart, and she the most beautiful smile in her eyes, so bright.

Using that same hand of hers she reaches down and twines their fingers together. She looks up and his hair is beautifully mussed from her fingers and everything else they've been doing the past few minutes, hours maybe? She doesn't even know. Nor does she care. Cause he's here, and she's here, and they are here, together, on the same page, ready to start a new chapter.


End file.
